Augmented reality devices provide a user with a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment. The augmented reality device provides the user with additional computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data. Such devices enhance the user's current perception of reality. Augmented reality devices differ from virtual reality devices in that the virtual reality devices replace, rather than supplement, the real world with a simulated one. Augmented reality devices provide real-time data that is contextually relevant with environmental elements. Thus, augmented reality devices can use computer vision and object recognition to provide the information about the surrounding real world of the user. Artificial information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world using a visual heads-up-display (HUD) system. Augmented reality devices can display a lot of useful information to the user via simple HUD headsets or virtual glass like terminals. However, due to advanced computing power, situations can arise where a user may be overloaded with augmented reality data. For example a situation may arise where a user is driving a car and is lost and unaware of his surroundings. In a traditional environment, the driver might reduce the amount of outside information by lowering the radio volume, terminating a telephone conversation, and exiting the road in order to get their physical bearings. In the same way someone wearing an augmented reality device can become overwhelmed during stressful situations while needing to concentrate on a specific task.